The long-term goal of this project is to apply the technique of resonant Raman scattering as a probe of the active site structure of heme proteins in solution. Principal objectives for the coming year are: 1) to continue measurements using ultraviolet laser excitation at low temperatures, 2) to continue the study of the polarized Raman scattering from an oriented single crystal of cytochrome c, and 3) to apply a new multichannel Raman detection system for heme protein studies.